


Request

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid, Other, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Père Robert is visited by Lefou and Stanley





	Request

Père Robert stood quietly, hands folded over his chest. He mentally counted down from ten, sighing when he reached zero. He cleared his throat then, cutting off the stammers and murmurs in front of him. “One at a time,” he said.

Lefou and Stanley blushed at the instruction. Immediately they fell silent, shifting uncomfortably on their feet. Stanley was the first to clear their throat, nudging Lefou with their elbow.

“Well...um…” Lefou glanced over at Stanley before looking back at the chaplain. “You were friends with Belle when everyone thought she was a weirdo,” he said.

Robert raised an eyebrow at that. “Oui, I was and still am her friend,” he said.

“Right! So…” Lefou’s voice trailed off as he glanced at Stanley. “Well we were thinking...that means you like odd things, right? Things others would think were uh...unnatural?”

Robert looked at Lefou a moment and then Stanley. He could see lines of thin black under the taller one’s eyes and their lips were pinker and had a kind of shine to them. Their blushing cheeks could not hide the light powder that had been applied. “Nothing in this world is unnatural. God made everything as it should be. It is only humans who look for the unnatural,” he said.

“Um well…”

Stanley tried then, unable to help wringing their hands, giving Robert a glimpse of the shimmering pink paint on them. “We wanted to ask if you could...uh…”

“When do you wish to get married?” Robert couldn’t help but laugh a little at how wide their eyes went at the question. “I think Spring would work well,” he offered.

“How did you..?”

“I always had a feeling about you, Lefou. This simply confirmed it. Stanley on the other hand…” Robert licked the tip of his thumb and he reached out, gently wiping away an errant bit of kohl that had smeared. “The makeup is new but it suits you, I think. Pink was always your color.”

“Merci,” Stanley whispered.

“So that means you’ll marry us?” Lefou asked.

Père Robert nodded, “of course! What kind of man of God would I be if I refused to recognize two souls in love? It’s obviously a strong love if you came here to ask for such a thing.”

Stanley smiled brightly, laughing as they clapped their hands together and looked to Lefou. “I knew we could ask him!” they said.

“We were hoping for a wedding in the middle of Spring. Outside among the flowers when they’ve reached their brightest colors,” Lefou said, taking one of Stanley’s hands into his own.

“A wonderful image,” Robert agreed. “I shall make sure everything is done properly.” He smiled at the way the two brightened at this promise, holding each other close. “Au revoir,” he hummed.

The two left holding hands, Stanley pressing a kiss to Lefou’s temple before they left the church.

Robert chuckled to himself, shaking his head at the two lovebirds.


End file.
